Hook in Harmony (Transcript)
A transcript of Season 32, Hook in Harmony. Transcript #1 Captain Jake (Narrating): '''Hook in Harmony. (Luna in her music outfit, with her moths following her, is seen walking to Starlight Beach as they arrive to see their friends on board the Mighty Colossus to join them.) '''Luna: '''Hey guys! Are we late? '''Kwazii (sees Luna and her moths): Ah, Luna! Yer just in time, matey! We were just putting up the last ten speakers. Come on over and make yer self and yer lil's moths comfy while we finish. Luna: '''Thanks, Kwaz. '''Jade (turns to see Luna and her moths on deck, and gives her a friendly wave and a smile): Hi, Luna! Wow! I love your dress! Skully: '''Me too! It looks... musical! '''Luna (slightly blushes): Thanks, guys. My mom made it for me yesterday. (sits down cross-legged on a box just when Amaya and Connor walk up to her) Amaya: '''Hey, Luna. Glad you and your moths could make it. Did you convince Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to give you their sticky splats? '''Luna: '''Oh yeah, I did. I've got lots of them last night. (opens her bag and pulls out a container of sticky splat, then opens it to pull some balls out of it) It took a lot of convincing, but it was worth it anyway. Here ya go. '''Connor (puts the sticky splat balls on the soles of his shoes): Thanks, Luna. Luna: '''No problem, but why do we need some of it anyway? '''Connor: '''Oh, you’ll know sooner or later, Luna. '''Izzy: '''Oh, and by the way, Luna. How were you able to get Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos to give you their sticky splat anyway? '''Luna (smirks): Let’s just say it was tricky. Don’t waste it, okay? Sofia: '''We won't. We promise, and let's just hope it's handy. (sticks the sticky splat balls on the bottom of her shoes while Jade and Ruby do the same) '''Captain Jake: '''Yo ho, let's go! Next stop, Pirate Rock! (grabs onto the main steering wheel and sails the Mighty Colossus to their location (While they are sailing, Sofia, Jade, and Ruby are chatting excitedly about the music festival.) '''Luna: '''I sure hope the Octonaut Stars’ music sounds as good as you guys say. So how good is their music anyway? '''Sheriff Callie (chuckles lightly): Well, the Octonaut Stars’ music is the best music in town. In fact, it’s so good, that it’s also very loud. Toby: '''Yeah! So loud, it can even blow the windows out of your house! Or even make a whole building fall apart! '''Peck: '''Yup, but it’s a good thing they know how to keep their volume down a notch so nothing in town gets wrecked. That’s why we had to sail as far away from Disney Junior Island as we can. '''Luna: '''Hmm. They’re that loud? (her expression shows skepticism) Heh! My moths and I will believe it when we see and hear it! '''Amaya (chuckles): Okay. You’ll see it. (Just then...) Skully: Land ho! Pirate Rock dead ahead! (Later, while Sofia, Jade, and Ruby are talking excitedly about the National Music Festival, Luna looks around for Greg, but notices that he isn't around the deck.) Luna: '''Hey guys. Where's Greg? Did he decide to not come help set up for the concert? '''Sofia: '''Oh, he's here. He just went down in the cabin to get something that will liven up the band. '''Luna: '''Hmm. (takes off the sticky splat balls from her shoes' soles) Maybe I should go down and get him. (goes inside the cabin and downstairs to see Greg pulling something from under the bed) '''Greg (exhales in frustration and wipes some sweat off his forehead): Woo! This would've be a lot easier if I had my super gecko strength. (turns to Luna and smiles) Oh! Hi, Luna. Like your dress. Luna (slightly blushes and rubs the left side of her neck): Um, thanks. Uh, the others are waiting for you upstairs. By the way, what're you doing? Greg: '''I'm using this giant piece of paper for the Octonaut Stars' concert, but (grunts as he tries to pull it free, but it is still stuck) it's stuck! Mind giving me a hand? '''Luna: '''Sure, I'll help. (joins Greg into pulling the giant paper sheet out, and after a few tugs, the paper comes loose and she and Greg tumbled onto the floor. The two laugh together and go up with the banner) So Greg, what do you need this paper for anyway? '''Greg (smiles): '''Well, I was thinking about making a banner for the concert, and since you're a great painter, you can help us make it look nice for the festival. '''Luna (smiles back and slightly blushes again): Oh yeah. I'd like that. (opens the door for herself and Greg) (Luna and Greg come back up to see that Kwazii and Captain Barnacles have put up the last speaker.) Captain Barnacles (he and Kwazii set down the last speaker): There. That’s the last one, Kwazii. (jumps down) (Soon, the Octonaut Stars are seen practicing and playing their music.) Luna: '''Wow! You guys have proved to me that the Octonaut Stars and their music sound great, but I'm still not sold on how loud they are. (The moths don’t look convinced either.) '''Ruby: '''Oh, trust us, Luna. Kwazii and his band are super loud. '''Luna (her expression becomes skeptical and her moths follow): Really? How loud? Cubby: '''Loud enough to sweep you off your shoes! '''Connor: '''Or blow your hat off your head. (snickers) '''Luna: '''Ha! Like I said, my moths and I will believe it when we see it! '''Kwazii (stops playing when he hears what Luna said): Ah, so you don't believe us, aye matey? Luna (smirks playfully): Prove it! Kwazii (smirks back): Okay! We will! (turns to his band excitedly) Come on, guys! Let's give our mateys a show whenever you're ready! (unveils white sheet off of the Octo-Speaker) Transcript #2 (Luna looks around to see that her friends are putting earplugs in their ears, then placing earmuffs over their ears. That has her and her moths confused just when Peck appears with some earplugs and a purple pair of earmuffs for Luna and Toby appears with a box of mini-sized earplugs and earmuffs for her moths.) Peck: '''You're going to need these. Believe me. (Luna takes the earplugs and earmuffs from Peck, puts the earplugs in her ears, and then places the earmuffs over her ears while her moths did the same. After they have them on, Kwazii shreds his magic electric guitar, and a loud sound wave shoots out of the speakers, almost knocking everyone off their feet, but they have the sticky splats stuck under their shoes to hold them on while the fish under the sea are being blown away by the sound wave, and at the Jolly Roger, Captain Hook is enjoying his morning tea and he is about to sip into his cup when suddenly, the sound wave breaks his tea set and it sends him and his crew flying off and crashing into some barrels. Back at the Mighty Colossus, Connor, Amaya, Greg, Luna, and her moths all have shocked looks on their faces about how loud that is, and the kids' hair is blown to the back of their heads from the loud noise.) '''Greg: '''Wow. That. Is. Loud! '''Connor: '''Oh yeah! (takes off his earmuffs and grins at Greg) Really loud, but totally awesome! (takes out his earplugs) '''Kwazii: '''Haha! Loud enough for ya now, Luna? '''Luna: '''Yup. Okay, I’m convinced. (The moths nod in agreement and Captain Barnacles chuckles. Just then, the Jolly Roger appears and Captain Hook is seen angry and speaking through his megaphone hook.) '''Captain Hook (speaks through his megaphone hook): Kwazii Cat! Have you lost your pirate kitty mind?! Some of us Neverland Pirates are trying to enjoy their morning tea time out here! You can’t play your treacherous music out in the Never Sea for the fun of it! You'll have to play somewhere else! Kwazii (speaks through the microphone): Today’s the National Music Festival, Cap’n Hook! My friends and I are allowed to play whatever we want! Captain Hook: '''Really? I thought this was a music festival, not a noise festival! If you and your band don’t turn your volumes down, I’ll call the police and have them ban your concert all together! '''Tweak: '''Uh, Kwaz. Maybe Captain Hook is right. Maybe if we turn the volume a teeny bit, then there’d be no more problems, er right? '''Kwazii (turns back to Captain Hook and shoots him a glare): No way! Out of the question! I didn’t give my band their name, the Octonaut Stars, for nothin’ ya know! It’s a matter of principle! Haven’t ya heard of freedom of speech, Hook? We Octonaut Stars are meant to play our music loud, and the louder the better, but most importantly, our music is meant to bring the spirits of everyone, from land or sea, up! We have the right to play our music, no matter what anyone like you says how loud it is! We do as we like! Captain Hook (snarls and turns red with anger): Well then, you leave me no choice! If you refuse one more time, your band is sunk! Kwazii (growls angrily): You wouldn't! (Captain Hook indicates by holding up his iDisney and pointing at the call button on the screen, meaning that he’ll really call the police if Kwazii and his band don’t turn down their volume. Kwazii is about to say something else when Captain Jake interrupts.) Captain Jake: '''Uh, Kwazii, don’t you remember the last time you and your band played that loud? (A flashback shows the scenes of Rocking With the Din when Kwazii remembers, and it ends.) '''Kwazii (slouches and groans): I suppose we should turn the volume down a bit. (grits his teeth togther and slightly glares at Captain Hook) (Later, Sofia, Jade, Ruby, Clover, Greg, Luna, and her moths are painting the banner, Kwazii, Captain Jake, and their bands are tuning up their instruments and Sheriff Callie is practicing her strumming on her guitar Sweet Strings. However, Peck and Toby are busy helping fix the stage that their hammering annoyed Captain Hook who was still having his morning tea.) Captain Hook (places his hand and hook over his ears): Ack! Can't a captain enjoy his morning tea in one peace? That strumming from that pirate pussycat’s guitar is such a racket! Hmm. (pulls out a record and grins wickedly) Well, maybe I should help get the party started. This will definitely drown out those annoying Octonaut Stars and their friends. (On the stage, Kwazii is strumming on his magic electric guitar when suddenly, a loud and weird howling noise erupts.) Kwazii (stops strumming to hear the noise): Aye! What's that howling? (turns to his friends) Is someone hurt? (Everyone is seen covering their ears.) Captain Jake: '''It ain't us, K! '''Kwazii: '''Hmm... (pulls out his spyglass, uses his super sight, and looks through the spyglass with his crystal clear eyes zooming in to see Captain Hook and his crew with earmuffs on and playing a howling sound from a gramophone) Uh, Hook again! (takes the spyglass off his eye and turns off his super sight, then smirks) Well, two can play at this game! (puts his paw behind him and pulls out a music CD) Let's see what Hook makes of this! (rushes past Captain Jake and Izzy, who give each other worried glances) '''Captain Jake: '''I don't like where this is going. '''Izzy: '''Me either. (Everyone is seen putting their earplugs back in their ears and placing their earmuffs over their ears again as Kwazii inserts the CD into the radio.) '''Kwazii: '''The Octonaut Stars: Rocking With the Din! All the way up to (turns the dial to 100% volume) 100! (A loud soundwave blasts out of the speakers and to the Jolly Roger, where Captain Hook and his crew have their hands over their earmuffs.) Harmony on the High Seas (Transcript) '''Kwazii: Transcript #3 '''Kwazii (angered and completely annoyed; curtly): '''Well, if ya hadn’t tried to sabotage the Octonaut Stars’ concert and even the music festival, yer stuff wouldn’t be in pieces! '''Captain Hook (still glares down at Kwazii and sarcastically): '''Oh, so it’s my fault that I’ve almost wrecked your precious music festival? (But just as they are about to argue...) '''Captain Jake (jumps in between both Kwazii and Captain Hook): '''Guys, stop! It’s a music festival, so there’s no need for bickering! (gets an idea as he gives a microphone to Captain Hook) Never Say Never to a Neverland Pirate (Transcript) Transcript #4 Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with images Category:Season 32 transcripts Category:Transcripts narrated by Jake/Captain Jake